MAESTROS DEL AMOR
by chica parodia
Summary: esta historia se trata de 5 chicos que conforman una banda llamada nuest pero estos chicos tienen un problema son unos malditos pervertidos
1. Chapter 1

**Maestros del amor**

**Oboseyo (los que no saben significa hola) me llamo Gabriela y por mi saludo se nota que me gusta un país llamado corea. Este es mi primer FANFIC y voy a hacerlo de mi banda favorita: NU`EST (si no los conoces busca sus canciones en YouTube). Esta va a ser una historia un poquito pervertida así que si eres menor de 10 años te recomiendo que no lo leas. No respondo por traumas. (LOL)**

**NOTA 1: como no se hablar en coreano la historia estará en español**

**NOTA 2: los personajes principales serán muy parecidos a la realidad.**

**Kim Jonhjun (JR):es el líder, es muy sexy, es rapero, tiene ojos café, es pervertido, es un rompe corazones y su cabello es negro.**

**Chio Minki (Ren): tiene nombre y cara de mujer pero es hombre, es lindo, buen cantante, es pervertido, tiene ojos café y cabello claro**

**Aron: es la mano derecha de JR, es pervertido, tiene cabello negro, ojos café y tiene una melodiosa voz.**

**Minhyun: tiene cabello negro, ojos café, es lindo y envidia a JR.**

**Baeko: es un prostituto, su cabello es claro, utiliza cresta y sus ojos son café.**

**NOTA 3: estos son los personajes principales que no existen.**

**Alison: su cabello es café y ondulado, sus ojos son café y usa gafas, tiene 19 años (igual que los demás) y abúrrese a JR por ser molesto.**

**Lummi: tiene el cabello blanco, liso y hasta debajo de los hombros, es la mejor amiga de Alison y es muy malpensada.**

**Alexa: es rubia, sus ojos son verdes vómito, es fea, es lesbiana y es la villana de esta historia.**

**NOTA 4: como esta historia es asiática vamos a ser maestros pokemon (no me juzguen) pueden dejar sus sugerencias y comentarios, porfa que no sean crueles.**

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Era el primer día de clases en kaijama, Alison y Lummi acababan de llegar.

Lummi: ya quiero que nos den la habitación

Alison: si tienes razón (voltea y ve a JR) o mira quien viene hay (sarcásticamente)

JR: oboseyo Alison

Alison: oboseyo JR

JR: hermosa no piensas que ya es hora de que tengamos algo

Alison: !no¡ (Baeko empuja a JR el cual queda encima de Alison) oye sacate de ensima (lo quita)

JR: tranquila ni que te fuera a violar

Alison: lo que sucede

Lummi: eso es incomodo

JR: (le grita a Baeko) a la próxima ten más cuidado idiota

Alison: Lummi vamos por las llaves

Lummi y Alison van a su habitación y empiezan a desempacar

Lummi: tengo hambre vamos a la cafetería

Alison: ok

Las dos salieron de la habitación, iban pasando por la habitación de Baeko y escucharon gemidos y entraron

Lummi: WTF

Alexa: Osan interrupción debido HASI

Limmi: Alexa no eras lesbiana

Alexa: lo soy pero tenia ganas asi que…

Alison: Baeko eres un puto

Baeko: si y Alexa es una de mis clientas…

Alison y Limmi salieron a correry se chocaron con JR y Ren quedando encima de ellos

Alison: perdón chicos

Ren: tranquilas

JR: si siempre espere el momento que me dijeras que si

Alison: maldito pervertido

Ren: con todo el honor del mundo

En ese momento llega la directora y los ve.

Directora: ejem , creo que este no es un buen lugar para eso

Alison: (se para) no es lo que parece

Directora: no me importa, tienen una batalla pokemon así que alístense.

* * *

J**eje quería dejarlos con la duda de lo que pasara (de hecho creo que no lo hice pero no importa). Y hasta acá el primer capítulo… los leo luago.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoboseyo, bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de mi historia, aquí llegara un nuevo personaje.**

**Laura: es una niña simpática, tiene el cabello largo y liso y es cafe con aclaraciones ambar, y por ultimo pero lo menos importantes la novia de Minhiun.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Alison y Lummi feron por sus pokemon y sacaron a los mejores que tenían para que las acompañaban.

Alison: (saca a un pokemon parecido a un panda) itaio, tiempo sin verte amiguito

Itaio: ita ita *yo también*

Lummi: (saca un pokemon como un pato) Hola amigo me extrañas?

Liachu: lia lia *si y mucho*

En ese momento suena un altavoz.

Altavoz: "atención a todos los maestros pokemon el torneo empezara en 5 minutos"

Las dos al escucha eso salieron a correr y llegaron faltando 2 minutos y alcanzaron a mirar el listado para ver cuál era su equipo.

Alison: esto debe ser una broma

Lummi: por qué?

Alison: estamos con JR, Ren, Minhyun, una tal Laura, tu y yo

Lummi: seguimos con ellos, espera, ¿Quién es Laura?

(aparese Minhyun)

Minhyun: es mi novia

Lummi: tienes novia?

(llega Laura)

Laura: asi es

Alison: y tu eres ...?

Laura: soy laura

Lummi:te soy sincera, eres horrible como para estar con Minhyun

Laura: eres una…

Altavoz: "bienvenidos a la competencia mensual de pokemon, el dia de hoy se enfrentaran los ganadores del año pasado: el equipo azul contra el equipo verde"

Alison: esto será fácil, ¿listo equipo azul?

Todos: listos

La batalla duro una hora y gano el equipo azul, después todos volvieron a sus habitaciones poro antes JR hablo con Alison y Lummi.

JR: hermosa yoboseyo

Alison: ahora que quieres

JR: tranquila, Minhyun, Baekho, Aron, Ren y yo las invitamos a nuestro sotano donde practicamos

Lummi: practican con sus pokemon en un sotano?

JR: no, tenemos una banda, nos hacemos llamar nu´est

Alison: emmmmmmmmmmmm ...

Lummi: con mucho gusto

Alison: que….?

JR: ok las veo luego

Alison: ¿con mucho gusto?, Lummi; te has vuelto loca

Lummi: 'll ser divertido

Alison: ok

(sotano de ensayo 8:25 pm)

Alison: emmmmmmm…. Mejor vámonos

Lummi: vamos ya estamos aqui

En ese momento la puerta se abre y ven a Aron

Aron: hasta que por fin llegan, sigan

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, sé que no coloque nada pervertido pero eso lo are en el siguiente capítulo, a por último perdón por lo del el saludo sé que la vez pasada coloque oboseyo, pero como soy tan idiota después vi bien y se escribe yoboseyo, LOS LEO LUEGO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yoboseyo, bienvenidos al tercer capítulo y como lo prometí este capítulo tendrá algo de pervertido, a en algunos capítulos colocas le sugiero que las busquen subtituladas, las nombrare antes, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Sótano 8:30 pm

Alison: enserio nos estaban esperando?

Aron: si, entren, tenemos comida y cervezas

Lummi: genial (mientras empujaba a Alison para que entrara)

Minhyun: yoboseyo, ¿listas para escucharnos cantar? (llega Laura)

Laura: y bebe

JR: yoboseyo, oh si vinieron

Lummi: ovio

JR: muy bien, esta canción se llama hello

Empieza a sonar una especie de "aspiradora" y empieza la canción

Minhyun: yoboseyo, meogeonni babeun, eodiseo mwo haneunji, geokjeongdoenikka

Aron: dime bebé ¿dónde estás

Minhyun: yoboseyo

Aron: me llaman bebé i `ll estar allí, donde quiera que estés i` ll estar allí

Minhyun: yoboseyo

Aron: coger el teléfono chica porque yo tengo que estar ahí ...

Las tres chicas prestaron atención y después del primer coro JR le hablo a Alison

JR: este rap te lo dedico a ti hermosa (comienza a rapear) nado ara nae haengdong bigeophae, bigeophada nollyeodo nan jeoldae mot ga deoneun, ireon nae mam alkka neoneun, nege ganeun giri naege wae jiokhaeng… gachi neukkyeojyeoya doeneungeonji, igeon mari andwae, ni oeroum dalle jungeon nande, eoseo malhae jebal amu sai anirago, wae nan andwae han beon haebwa amu marirato…

Alison: (sonrojada le dice a Lummi en voz baja) saldré a tomar un poco de aire (coge una cerveza y sube al balcón) *si un sótano tiene balcón XD*

Alison: (mientras mira la luna y se lamenta) por que tiene que ser tan lindo (agacha la cabeza mientras vuelve a rapear lo que le había dedicado) sé que mis acciones son cobardes, incluso te burlas de mi diciendo que soy un cobarde, no me puedo ir, ¿sabes cómo me siento?, ¿Por qué es mi camino… …hacia ti como el infierno?, esto no tiene sentido, y yo soy el que consolaba tu soledad, date prisa y dime por favor, que no hay nada entre ustedes dos, ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? Por favor di algo (suspira)

JR: (quien estaba escuchando desde hacía rato va y se hace a su lado) vaya no sabía que sabias rapear

Alison: no sabes muchas cosas de mi… espera… escuchaste lo que dije

JR: emmmmmm ... y

Alison: maldición

JR: y también escuche cuando dijiste que era lindo

Alison: (se pone las manos en la cara) no tenías que escuchar eso

JR: solo escuche lo que necesitaba escuchar (le coge la mano) me das una oportunidad?

Alison: no lo sé (cierra los ojos y le sanen unas lágrimas)

JR: (coloca una de sus manos en la cara de Alison) no llores (se acerca a sus labios y la da un pequeño beso el cual ella responde y pasa de ser un pequeño beso a un largo y apasionado beso) supongo que eso en un si

Alison: está bien

Mientras ellos hablaban en el sótano pasaba algo paresido

Ren: yoboseyo Lummi

Lummi: yoboseyo Ren

Ren: emmm… no sé cómo decirte esto

Lummi: con la boca

Ren: emmm… quieres ser mí…

Lummi: ¡sí! Si seré tu novia

Ren: como sabias

Lummi: el presente

Ren: sígueme

Lummi: a donde vamos

Ren: a mi habitación

Lummi:(en tono coqueto) genial

Lummi y Ren entran a la habitación donde se empiezan a besar, Ren se quita la camisa y sus jean, y le quita la camiseta a Lummi mientras se seguían besando, van caminando hasta que tropezaron y cayeron en la cama, Lummi se quita el jean. Ren le empezó a besar el cuello de Lummi hasta llagar a su ombligo.

Ren: lista?

Lummi: y

Los dos quedaron completa mente desnudos y tuvieron una noche de pasión

En el sotano

Minhyun y Laura estaban hablando cuando aparecieron JR y Alison cogidos de la mano

Minhyun: vaya hasta que… wow ustedes están…

JR: juntos, si

Laura: vaya la verdad los felicito

Alison: gracias, ¿Dónde está Lummi?

Minhyun: no sé, se fue con Ren después de que le pidiera que fuera su novia

Laura: será mejor que no los molestemos, bueno, ya me voy, adiós (va hacia la puerta y sale)

Minhyun: yo ya me voy a dormir (bosteza) buenas noches

Alison y JR: adiós

JR: supongo que tú también te vas ya ¿cierto?

Alison: pues supongo que Lummi no llegara esta noche y no me quiero quedar sola ¿me puedo quedar aquí?

JR: porque quieres tener sexo con migo?

Alison: ya quisieras, me quedare en el sofá

JR: no yo dormiré en el sofá, tú duerme en mi cama

Alison: ¿seguro?

JR: si (le da un beso en la mejilla) hasta mañana

Alison: hasta mañana (va al cuarto de JR) vaya que habitación tan grande (suena la puerta) ¿Quién?

JR: yo, puedo pasar

Alison: pasa

JR:( con una pijama y babuchas en mano) te traje esto para que duermas cómoda (deja las cosas sobre la cama)

Alison: gracias, espera, de donde sacaste ropa de mujer

JR: es de mi hermana, mis dos hermanas viven en la casa del lado, te la regalo

Alison: oh, gracias

JR: bueno te dejo para que duermas, adiós (sale de la habitación)

Alison:(se coloca la pijama, que era una camiseta de esqueleto azul rey, un pantalón negro y unas babuchas color negro con puntos azules rey, se acuesta y se duerme)

Casa de nu´est 6:30am (sábado)

Alison seguía dormida, pero la despertó un delicioso olor a tocino, abrió los ojos, se sentó y vio a JR quien le tenía preparado un desayuno, eran huevos revueltos con tocino, jugo de mandarina y un pan.

JR: yoboseyo mi amor ¿Cómo dormiste?

Alison: bien, y esto por que

JR: quería sorprenderte

Alison: (empieza a comer) que supieron de Lummi

JR: nunca se fue es más tubo la mejor noche de su vida

Alison: a que te refieres (toma jugo)

JR: que se acostó con Ren

Alison: (escupe el jugo) ¿Qué?

JR: (mientras se limpia el jugo que le había caído) tal como lo oyes

Alison: (terminando el desayuno) ir a verla (se levanta) gracias amor (se levanta y sale de la habitación)

Alison caminaba cuando vio a Lummi salir de la habitación de Ren

Lummi: que dolor de cabeza

Alison: ¡Lummi!, ¿estás bien?

Lummi: si… espera, estas aquí, ¿pero cómo?

Alison: no lo vas a creer, ahora soy la novia de JR

Lummi: ¿Qué? Pensé que lo odiabas

Alison: algo así, pero después de anoche, cuando me dedico aquel rap sentí algo que me decía que lo amara, pero dime que te paso

Lummi: que yo también tengo novio, es Ren y me dio la mejor noche de mi vida

Alison: genial, que te parece si vamos al centro comercial para celebrar

Alison y Lummi se arreglaron y salieron dejando a los chicos en la casa

Baekho: quien podría decirlo, ustedes dos salieron premiados

Aron: ya Baekho no los molestes

Minhyun: enserio salieron premiados

JR: gracias, pero, Ren cuéntanos como te fue

Ren: fue genial, cada minuto, fue inolvidable

Baekho: supongo que usaron condón ¿cierto?

Ren: ¡mierda el condón!

JR: esperemos que no pase nada

Ren: estaremos bien, espero

* * *

**Y aquí concluye el tercer capítulo, sé que no subo capítulos muy seguido pero ahora que saldré a vacaciones intentare subir más seguido, además como el 90% de lo que escribo lo hago en el colegio, lo cual no es muy seguido pos los profesores me pueden descubrir (casi me pasa una vez) y las putas chismosas de mierda que por cierto están al frente mío, es difícil (mira al profesor de biología y le hace pistolita disimuladamente) los leo luego…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoboseyo, bienvenidos al cuarto capítulo, antes de empezar quiero decirles que: 1. Este capítulo está dedicado a Lummi y Ren 2. Intentare subir capítulos más seguido. (Espero) **

* * *

CAPITULO 4

Lunes, 1:30 pm, escuela kaijima

Alison, Lummi, Laura, JR, Minhyun, Ren, Baekho y Aronestaban en la cafetería almorzando.

Aron: deberíamos ir a cine esta noche

Laura: si, buena idea

JR: y que película veremos?

Minhyun: Que Tal soleado

Ren: si, dicen que es muy buena

Lummi: (dándole vueltas a la comida) si porque no

Alison: Lummi, que tienes, casi no has comido

Lummi: no sé, es más creo que… (so coloca la mano en la boca y corre al baño)

Aron: que tendrá?

Alison: (dejando una servilleta en la mesa y parándose) iré a ver como esta

Alison va al baño donde encuentra a Lummi mirándose al espejo.

Alison: Lummi te sientes bien?

Lummi: no

Alison: te puedo hacer una pregunta

Lummi: cuál?

Alison: cuando te acostaste con Ren usaste condón?

Lummi: no lo sé, estaba tan concentrada en tener sexo que no me di cuenta

Alison: eres una idiota, tienes que hacerte una pruebe de embarazo, hay que ir con Alexa, ella siempre tiene cosas así

Las dos salen del baño y se dirigen a la habitación de Alexa, antes de entrar, escuchan unos gemidos provenientes de aquella habitación, así que antes de entrar deciden golpear la puerta.

Alexa: quién es?

Alison: soy Alison, vengo con Lummi, podemos pasar

Alexa: entren

Las dos amigas entraron a la habitación, y vieron que Alexa estaba teniendo sexo con otra chica, tenía el cabello negro y corto, y se veía como disfrutaba el estar con Alexa.

Lummi: perdón por interrumpir, será que me puedes dar una prueba de embarazo?

Alexa: no se las daré

Lummi: por favor es de vida o muerte

Alexa: y que gano con dárselo

Alison: te daremos 50 mil wons (el billete de corea)

Alexa: ok, aquí la tienen (les entrega una caja pequeña)

Alison y Lummi: gracias (salen de la habitación y vuelven al baño)

3 minutos después…

Alison: Lummi, la

Lummi:( sale llorando) salió positivo, estoy embarazada

Alison: (la abraza) hay que decirle a Ren

Alison y Lummi salen del baño y se encuentran a JR y Ren

Ren: Sweetie cómo te sientes?

Lummi: emmmmmmmmmmmmm ...

Alison: JR, que te parece si vamos a comprar las entradas de la peli

JR: buena

Alison:( susurrándole a Lummi) fighting *se pronuncia faiting y significa suerte*

Alison y JR se van dejando a Lummi y Ren solos.

Lummi: estoy embarazada ("sutilmente")

Ren: ¿¡que!?

Lummi: sabes muy bien que era virgen antes de acostarme con tigo, este hijo es tuyo

Ren: lo sé, pero fue un golpe muy fuerte, además me lo dijiste así como si nada

Lummi: (cogiéndolo de los brazos) tienes que apoyarme en esto

Ren: y lo hare

Lummi: gracias Ren (lo abrasa)

Ren:(le suena el celular) es un mensaje de Aron, dice que nos necesitan en la cafetería en 10 minutos

Lummi: muy bien

10 minutos después, en la cafetería

Aron, Minhyun, Baekho, JR y Alison estaban sentados y cuando Ren y Lummi entraron empezaron a aplaudir.

Todos: felicidades

Lummi:(feliz ) ¡Alison, ¿tú les dijiste?!

Alison: somos sus amigos, los apoyaremos en esto

Baekho: porque no se vienen a vivir con nosotros?

Lummi: no lo sé, no creo que haya espacio

Minhyun: pues en estos días remodelamos la casa, ahora hay tres habitaciones, la habitación de Aron, la habitación de baekho, y la habitación más grande: JR, Ren y mi habitación, ustedes pueden ir a la habitación más grande junto a JR y Ren, y yo ire en la habitación junto con Aron

JR: muy bien, vayan por sus cosas

Lummi: y hablar con la directora

Aron: esperen, que pasa si la directora se entera

Ren. Tienes razón si se entera la expulsara de la escuela, tendremos que sacarte Lummi

Limmi: ¿Qué? Me tocara repetir último año, (dramática mente) ¡nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

5 días después, casa de nu'est

JR: bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar

Alison: wow, sí que cambio

Minhyun: ya está todo listo en su nueva habitación

Ren: hay tres camas, una para Alison, otra para JR y la otra para Lummi y yo

Alison:(sarcásticamente) genial

Aron: deberían ira desempacar

Lummi: tienes razón, vamos (entra a la habitación con Alison)

JR:(se sienta en el sofá preocupado)

Aron: que te pasa?

JR: te acuerdas de Raina sumbaenim

Aron: el centro de "orange caramel", que además es tu ex, como olvidarla

JR: la transfirieron a nuestra escuela junto con Nanna y Lizzy

Aron: mierda, y que harás?

JR: ese es el problema (se pone las manos en la cara)

* * *

**Y así concluye el cuarto capitulo, sé que muchos se están preguntando por orange caramel, si algo es otra banda de k-pop y como JR ya lo dijo sus integrantes son Raina, Nanna y Lizzy. Los leo luego.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yoboseyo y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de… (Tambores) maestros del amor, supongo que como de leyeron el capítulo anterior (obvio) han ido pensando que pasa… bueno aquí se los dejo.**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Lunes, 6:30 am, escuela kaijima

Los seis chicos estaban llegando a la escuela.

JR:(mira a todos lados)

Alison: JR, así ESTAS

JR: y ...

Alison: Está Bien

Ren: extraño a Lummi

Alison: ya somos dos (para en su casillero) adelántense, tengo que sacar unas cosas

El resto: ok

Los cinco chicos siguieron caminando, entraron al salón y se sentaron

JR: (saca unos libros y ve que alguien se para al frente) hola Raina (fríamente)

Raina:(lo abraza) JR tanto tiempo

JR:( se separa de ella y sigue con el tono frio) no hagas eso (llega Alison)

Alison: ya volví (llega el profesor)

Ppakgom: muy bien, todos sentados, vamos a empezar…

El profesor Ppakgom empezó a dictar clase y el resto del día fue normal.

2:30 pm, hora de la salida

Ya todo el mundo se estaba yendo, en el salón solo quedaron JR, Alison y Raina

Alison: (a JR) iré por un capuchino, ¿quieres uno?

JR: ok, espera termino de arreglar mis cosas y vamos

Alison: tranquilo, yo voy por ellos, ya vuelvo(sale del salón)

Raina: ya era hora de que se fuera

JR: que es lo que quieres

Raina: quiero que volvamos, aun te amo

JR: pero yo no

Raina: (se acerca a él) yo sé que si (lo besa)

Alison: (enojada) JR

JR: no es lo que parece

Alison: (furiosa) acá esta tu capuchino ( lo deja fuertemente en la mesa más cercana)esto se acabó (se va)

JR: Alison espera ...

Raina: ah, a quien le interesa (se acerca más a JR) ahora que te parece si…

JR:(la empuja) no… aléjate de mí puta perra

Raina: ¿Qué?

JR: eres una puta, yo no te amo, yo amo a Alison

Raina: que estás diciendo

JR: aléjate de mí zorra (se va)

30 minutos después, casa de NU'EST

JR: (llega agitado) ya llego Alison

Aron: si, esta con Lummi en su cuarto, ¿Qué paso?

JR:(evade la pregunta, se dirige a la habitación y golpea lo puerta)

Lummi: ¿Quién?

JR: soy JR

Lummi: JR? El que le rompió el corazón a mi amiga, ella no te quiere ver

Baekho: se note que está enfadada con tigo

JR: cállate imbécil, necesito ayuda

Los demás: ok

8:00 pm, hora de la cena

Alison y Lummi se sentaron en el comedor pero no había nadie, después de un tiempo aparecieron los chicos.

JR: Alison, esta canción es para ti, se llama Sandy

Empieza la música, los chicos empiezan a cantar (*CHP: NO COLOCARE TODA LA CANCION HACI QUE LA ADELANTARE HASTA LA PARTE FINA QUE ES LA QUE IMPORTA*)

JR:(ripiando) te protegeré hasta el final, brillare dentro de tu corazón, mi nena, mi dama, ¿podrías ser mi Sandy?, eres mi rayo da sol, tu sonrisa es deslúmbrate, te atesorare hasta el final nena, eres mía por siempre ¿cierto?, mi nena, mi dama, ¿serias mi Sandy?, Ser amigos no es suficiente, se mi amor

Para: Sandy 3

Termina la canción, JR se acerca a Alison y le coge las manos.

JR: me perdonas

Alison: piensas que con una canción vas a borrar lo que hiciste

JR: ni siquiera me dejaste explicar

Alison: pero es que todo está claro, me pediste que fuera un novia para que… solo querías jugar con migo

JR: no es así, yo te amo, Raina me ha acosado desde que le termine, te prometo que no volverá a pasar

Alison: está bien, ultima oportunidad

JR: gracias

* * *

**Y así concluye el quinto capítulo, como siempre les he dicho si no conocen busquen la canción, bueno antes de irme quiero decirles que a esta historia le quedan como de 7 a 10 capítulos, por favor espérenlo y los leo luego**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, (sub consiente: por fin no saludas en coreano) tú cállate, hi y bienvenidos al sexto capítulo, sé que lo estaban pensando: "donde carajos estabas tú", y la respuesta es que he tenido un pequeño bloqueo de ideas, pero bueno, en el capítulo anterior, pudimos conocer a la verdadera Raina, y en este la historia ira un poco rápida y pasaran tantas cosas que… (Sub consiente: solo empieza el capítulo) ok, ok, lancen el capítulo.**

Capítulo 6

8 meses después

Los cinco chicos y Lummi estaban en la sala de estar viendo televisión, Alison aún no había llegado, ya que estaba en la escuela recogiendo los resultados de sus exámenes para pasar a la preparatoria

Aron: ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Alison?

Lummi: espero que bien

Escuchan un ruido proveniente de la puerta de entrada, todos volean y ven entrar a Alison, no muy feliz.

Ren: Alison, justamente estábamos hablando de ti

JR: (se levanta y va con Alison) todo está bien?

Alison:(suspira y le entrega sus calificaciones)

JR:(abre el sobe, se sorprende y dice triste mente) esto es… increíble, te transfirieron a la preparatoria shinhwa

Los demás: ¿Qué?

Lummi: tendrás que irte a Seúl?

Alison: si, me iré el domingo, así que alcanzare a ir a tu boda

Ren: por lo menos no nos quedamos sin madrina para la boda

Sábado, día de la boda de Lummi y Ren, después de la ceremonia

Lummi y Ren ya estaban casados y todos estaban celebrando, excepto Alison y JR que estaban antes de la partida de Alison.

JR: no te tienes que ir, hay muchas preparatorias aquí en Busan (ciudad sur coreana)

Alison: lo sé, pero, allá tengo muchas posibilidades, además, podría entrar a la universidad shinhwa

JR: (un poco enojado) te quieres quedar allá para siempre

Alison: no! Solo hasta que termine la universidad

JR: ocho años, te piensas ir ocho años, debes estar loca, además, aun no sabes que estudiar

Alison pues tengo 3 años para pensar que mierdas quiero hacer

JR:(mas furioso) nunca pensé que te quisieras alejar de nosotros

Alison:(coge su bolso y se levanta para irse)

JR: (la coge del brazo) a donde crees que vas?

Alison: tengo que arreglar mis cosas (jala su brazo y se va)

JR se queda solo, coge una botella de cerveza y toma un sorbo, Aron lo ve y se la acerca.

Aron: Ella estará bien

JR: no es eso, no quiero que se vaya de mi lado

Aron: sabes que es lo mejor para ella

JR: lo se

Domingo, 8:00 am, aeropuerto "el pollo loco"

Los siete amigos estaban dispuestos a despedirse, todos obviamente estaban tristes, Alison pasó por cada una para despedirse.

Alison. Lummi, amiga mía, cuídate y quiere mucho a tu hijo y que no se te olvide hablarle sobre su "tía Alison"

Lummi: lo hare (se abrazan)

Alison: querido Minki (Ren) cuida bien a Lummi y a tu hijo

Ren: siempre lo hare (se abrazan)

Alison: Dongo (Baekho) no causes problemas

Baekho: lo intentare (se abrazan)

Alison: Minhyun, recuerda sonreír

Minhyun: claro (se abrazan)

Alison: hyung (significa hermano mayor y se lo dice a Aron) cuida bien de todos

Aron: ya que (se abrazan)

Alison: JR…

JR: lamento la pelea de ayer

Alison: te amo (lo besa y lo abraza) adiós a todos

Alison coge sus maletas y sube al avión, los seis que quedaron se fueron a subir al auto cuando a JR le llega un mensaje d Alison

JR:(en su mente) nos vemos pronto, espérame, te amo, A.T.T: Alison

**Y…. así concluye el sexto capítulo, hubiese escrito mas pero como soy tan mala, y como lo que sigue es tan interesante que decidí dejarlo para el siguiente capítulo (sub consiente: no les digas eso pendeja los vas a dejar con las genas de leer el siguiente capítulo el cual no subirás aun) tienes razón, los leo luego y BYE BYE.**


End file.
